The investigators assembled in the DF/HCC Kidney Cancer SPORE have a substantial record in mentorship and development of junior faculty working in the kidney cancer field (detailed below). The goal of the Career Development Program (CDP) of our SPORE is to build upon this record and continue a formal process for the identification, selection, funding, and mentoring of individuals pursuing careers in the study of the basic, translational, and clinical aspects of kidney cancer. This Program will rely on the infrastructure created by the Administrative, Evaluation, and Planning Core (Admin Core) to: 1. Solicit CDP Award Applications 2. Evaluate Applicants and Select Awardees 3. Conduct CDP Evaluation and Review 4. Mentor CDP Awardees and promote Career Progress Project